


Sedm roků, sedm kroků

by Birute



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birute/pseuds/Birute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vánoční dárek pro Carmen. Povídka o sedmi před-, po- a vůbec vánočních časech Siriuse Blacka v éře Pobertů. Lehký slash Sirius/Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedm roků, sedm kroků

1971

Sirius nakopl dveře ložnice a dovlekl se dovnitř. Nikde nikdo. Skvěle. Děkoval by Morganě, Merlinovi a každému zasloužilému kouzelníkovi, kdyby na to měl energii. Potter byl ještě pořád na ošetřovně. Sirius se pousmál při vzpomínce na kletbu, kterou mu z obočí nadělal rampouchy. Smůla, že profesorka McGonagallová neměla pro tuhle mistrnou ukázku přeměňování pochopení a křičela na něj cosi o možném poškození zraku a nemístné podlosti. O té teda Sirius nepotřeboval žádné kázání, protože se zrovna bezmocně válel po podlaze s jednou nohou proměněnou v chapadlo chobotnice.

Schytal tři měsíce školního trestu. McGonagallová mluvila o podmínečném vyloučení a mohl se těšit na ledovou sprchu v podobě matčina huláka, kterého zaručeně může čekat na druhý den.

Takhle si studium na Bradavicích nepředstavoval. Leda v nočních můrách.

Tak zaprvé, neměl skončit v Nebelvíru.

Zadruhé, Vánoce byly za rohem a to znamenalo, že matka ušetří sovy a bude hulákat osobně. Otec bude jízlivý a Reg…

Zatřetí, tvrdne v ložnici s nadutým milovníkem mudlů Potterem, se kterým si šli po krku od chvíle, co Sirius vypustil z pusy cosi o „šmejdech“. Jo, od prvního večera v Bradavicích. Naštěstí bylo směšně jednoduché brnkat mu na nervy. Pár slovy dokázal Pottera vytočit jako glóbus zrychlovacím kouzlem. Ostatní spolubydlící taky nestáli za nic. Pettigrew byl sice čisté krve, ale málem omdlíval, kdykoli se Sirius podíval jeho směrem, a držel se Pottera jako klíště. Lupin byl směska a jen dokazoval, že spojení čaroděje a mudly nevede ke zdravému potomstvu.

Už se naučil rozeznat jejich kroky, a tak zůstal sedět za zataženými závěsy postele, když se dveře ložnice otevřely a dovnitř se vkradl Lupin. Tentokrát se nevlekl, jako by byl v posledním tažení.

Lupin chvíli zaváhal, pak položil na stůl knihy. Nic jiného to nemohlo být. Ten třasořitka prožíval podle všeho s Pinceovou vášnivou romanci. Aspoň že si hleděl svého a nedělal potíže. Skoro by se dalo říct, že chápe, kde je jeho místo. Až na to, že když Siriusovi ujel nějaký ten „šmejd“ nebo „zrádce“, počastoval ho takovým pohledem… jako by ho Sirius hrozně zklamal. A Sirius z toho šílel skoro jako správně popíchnutý Potter.

Po dnešku mohl čekat obzvlášť lupinovské pohledy, a protože by další kletba vržená po spolužákovi měla za následek vyhazov ze školy, zůstal zarytě sedět ve své skrýši a předstíral, že spí. Lupin si nezalezl do postele jako správná osoba prolezlá nemocemi, ale posadil se na matraci a šustil stránkami. Sirius si uvědomil, že má žízeň. Zavřel oči a snažil se usnout dohromady.

V puse měl najednou poušť. Umřu žízní kvůli šprtovi poloviční krve, uvědomil si ke své hrůze.

Když vstal, Lupin se na něj podíval, zamumlal chabé „ahoj“ a vrátil se ke své knížce.

„Tuhle jsi už četl,“ vybafl na něj Sirius. Sám nevěděl, kde se to v něm vzalo.

Lupin pokrčil rameny. „Je vážně dobrá. Drak s pokladem, čaroděj, trpaslíci…“

Sirius se dal do smíchu. „Trpaslíci? To je někdo vyhazuje ze zahrádky?“

„Tihle by vyhodili tebe a letěl bys daleko. Jsou skvělí bojovníci. Pak jsou tam elfové, skřeti, hobiti…“

„Co to je, hobiti?“ zeptal se Sirius, který si uvědomil, že proti své vůli vede s Lupinem rozhovor.

Lupin se zamyšleně kousl do rtu. Potom mu podal knížku. „Přečti si to.“

Byla to nějaká snůška mudlovských nesmyslů. Drak a poklad byl v pořádku, ale ti trpaslíci… pche. Ale kdyby odmítl, Lupin nasadí ten svůj svatouškovský výraz a on ho bude muset proklít a McGonagallová ho osobně ještě ten večer posadí na vlak. V lepším případě.

Vlastně tomu klukovi prokazuje milost.

S krátkým přikývnutím si knížku převzal.

 

Po Novém roce vypadal Lupin zase hrozně. Sirius s ním musel promluvit, než zaklepe bačkorami nebo ho odvezou ke Svatému Mungovi. Když Lupinovi knížku vracel, všiml si, že mu zpod rukávu pyžama čouhá obvaz.

Lupin k němu zvedl unaveně oči a Sirius vyhrkl: „Nenapsal ten mudla něco dalšího?“

Na Lupinově tváři zahrál potměšilý úsměv, který Sirius ještě nikdy neviděl. „To si piš,“ řekl.

To znělo slibně.

 

1972

„Pustili ho na prázdniny dřív, protože jeho babička je nemocná,“ řekl Peter a usrkl kakaa. Velká síň byla ozdobená cesmínovými věnci, které byly pro změnu ozdobené červenými pentlemi. Sirius přistihl Evansovou, jak si nervózně měří vzdálenost mezi slavnostními svícemi a výzdobou a v duchu si očividně opakuje kouzla na vyčarování vody a směřování proudů limonády.

„Hm,“ broukl James. „Tak babička.“

Peter polkl a namítl: „Kdyby moje babička stonala, tak taky odjedu dřív. Měl propustku a vůbec všechno.“

Měl sbaleno ještě předtím, než se o babičce dozvěděl, pomyslel si Sirius.

„Jasně, já jenom, že jsme mu ani nestihli dát dárky,“ pokračoval James a zamračeně šťouchl do slaniny, jako by to byl jeho nový nepřítel číslo jedna. Zmijozelští budou nadšením bez sebe.

Sirius viděl, jak se Jamesovi napjaly svaly ve tváři. Chvíli to vypadalo, že něco dodá, ale jen zíral před sebe kamsi do nekonečné dáli skrz proužky slaniny.

„Pořád mu je můžeme dát, až se vrátí,“ navrhl Peter, který se zoufale snažil udržovat rozhovor ve sváteční náladě. Kdyby se u toho tak neošíval a nemnul si ruce… a tolik se nesnažil změnit téma: „Pojedeš s rodiči někam na Silvestra, Jamesi?“

Vytrhl tím Jamese z hloubání. „No, uvažují o návštěvě přátel v Edinburghu.“

„A ty Siriusi?“ otočil se na něj Peter, mistr nenucené konverzace.

Já budu muset obcházet příbuzné a poslouchat, jaké jsem zklamání od různých větví a generací rodu. Až se vrátím, budu mít dvě řady zubů, protože není možný zatínat zuby tak dlouho bez následků. Nahlas ale odpověděl: „Já nevím. Jako normálně. Budu se nudit na večírcích rodičů, dokud mě milosrdně nepošlou spát.“

James koukal na strop, který odhaloval jasnou oblohu. Blížila se nejdelší noc roku. Velká noc pro magii. Noc po úplňku.

Do háje, nejdřív si skoro začal namlouvat, že Remus musí být holka. Taková ta hrdinka příběhů, kde se holky převlíkají za kluky a dělají pážata nebo porážejí krále přízraků. Pravidelně mu bylo špatně, nikdy se před nimi nesvlíkal, měl nějak moc dlouhé řasy a… byla to naprostá pitomost, protože holky v Bradavicích studovaly a hrály famfrpál. Protože byl hubený a vytáhlý dost neholčičím způsobem…

Protože by to bylo tisíckrát lepší než ta druhá možnost, která dávala děsivý smysl.

 

Vůbec nevnímal, co jim Peter vypráví o svých plánech na prázdniny, matce, sestřenkách, bratrancích a dárcích.

 

1973

Na tyhle Vánoce by Sirius nejraději zapomněl, vyškrtl je, vygumoval ze svého života a nejspíš i snědl pergamen. U Morgany, kdyby měl plnou pusu pergamenu, nedopadlo by to, jak to dopadlo. Držel by hubu a krok. Neodmlouval by. Jakmile ale u rodinné večeře slyšel, jak rodiče mezi řečí lenivě prohazují všechny ty urážky, kterými vytáčel v prváku Jamese, děsil Petera a rozčarovával Remuse, potom plynně přejdou na upadající úroveň domácích skřítků a na přistěhovalce, a viděl, jak k tomu Reg přikyvuje jako vzorný chlapeček, začalo to z něj padat:

„Jo, mimochodem nejlepší čarodějka v našem ročníku je z mudlovské rodiny. Myslím, že to za pár let dotáhne na prefektku. Klidně bych si na to vsadil.“

„Nemyslím, že čarodějové z mudlovských rodin někomu ukradli magii. Buď ji v sobě člověk má, nebo ne. Ten Morentonův kluk ze Zmijozelu by si kouzlem sotva dokáže zavázat tkaničky a není to proto, že mu magii někdo vytáhl z hlavy. Prostě na to nemá.“

„A před prázdninama nás Goldstein učil hru s drejdlem. Byla to docela sranda.“

Jejich výrazy stály za to. Následná přestřelka se musela zapsat do rodinných dějin a domácí vězení mělo nečekané výhody. Aspoň ho netahali na ty svoje sešlosti, protože Sirius toho měl na srdci ještě víc.

Jenomže se musel vyplížit z domu, aby se na Příčné sešel s Jamesem, zašel s ním na ležák a doplnil zásobu záškodnických potřeb. Ty naštěstí vzal s sebou domů James, protože když se Sirius vrátil, v pokoji na něj čekal Krátura, který doběhl pro otce, a pak to nebylo hezký.

 

Když ho James po prázdninách na nástupišti objal, asi to mělo být krátké chlapácké a hravé, ale Sirius ho nepustil v dostatečně chlapáckém čase a bylo mu to ukradené. Zavřel oči a užíval si ten pocit: kamarád, bratr, domov.

 

1974

„Pánové, tohle je peklo,“ stěžoval si Peter a vyboulil tvář, jak si v puse přesunul lístek mandragory z jedné strany na druhou. „Mně se z té chuti už dělá nanic. Vrhnu.“

„Tak vrhni a nestěžuj si. Když o tom budeš pořád mlít, McGonagallová si toho všimne a dá si dvě a dvě dohromady,“ řekl Sirius a hodil po něm zmuchlaným pergamenem, co našel v kapse.

„Musíš to vydržet. Už jenom,“ – James se podíval na hodinky – „dvě hodiny.“ Svezl se před Peterem na koleno a pozvedl k němu naléhavě ruce. „Zvládli jsme to tak dlouho. Odříkání, odříhání, umrtvené chuťové pohárky, věčný pocit flóry přilepené na místech, kde by flóra neměla být. Už jen dvě hodiny, Peteře, a zažijme ten neskutečný pocit svobody a radosti z dobře vykonané práce…“

Peter se rozhlédl po společenské místnosti. „Ehm, Jamesi, budou si myslet, že jsme ještě víc na hlavu než normálně.“

„To už si myslí,“ uklidňoval ho Sirius. Pravda byla, že první den, co strávil s lístkem mandragory v puse, trochu šišlal. James škytal a Peterovi se navalovalo. Mandragora chutnala hořce a Sirius byl přesvědčený, že musí mít nějaké omamné účinky, protože tak divné sny ještě neměl.

Nakonec se ale i na to dalo zvyknout. Když se člověk chce stát zvěromágem, musí to s mandragorou vydržet měsíc. Sirius si říkal, že to je to nejmenší.

„Obětovali jsme naši chuť i náš milostný život,“ pokračoval vzletně James na koleni. Zrovna tu chvíli si vybrala Evansová a její tlupa kamarádek, aby prošly kolem s učebnicemi v náručí, a James se pohotově stočil jejím směrem a výmluvně ukázal na holky.

„Já vám fandím, Pottere,“ ujistila ho Lily, která podle všeho zachytila přinejmenším poslední tři slova. „Hodně štěstí.“

Peter zrudl jako rak. „Hej!“ protestoval, zatímco se holky s chichotáním vydaly dál.

„Můj milostný život to zas tak nenarušilo,“ prohodil Sirius. „Žužlání toho listu vám rozhodně vylepšuje dech.“ A na důkaz dýchl na Jamese a zazubil se, když sebou cukl.

„Ale francouzák ti to utne v zárodku,“ odbyl ho James a pisklavým hlasem zasténal: „ Ach, Siriusi, ty líbáš jako… někdo, kdo má v puse žvýkačku. Ne, kus rozžvýkané trávy. Prchněme spolu do Gretna Green!“

„Ale na rozdíl od tebe už jsem aspoň někoho líbal,“ řekl mu Sirius se sladkým úsměvem a nohou ho skopl na podlahu, skoro jemně a v duchu Vánoc.

 

S úderem sedmé vyplivli užmoulané listy jako jeden muž a vtrhli do Velké síně na večeři s nadšením vězně čerstvě vyvlečeného z hladomorny.

„To kuře, lidi, to je báseň,“ rozplýval se James a musel si sundat brýle a utřít si oči. Dojatě popotáhl. „Harmonie chuti. Medová kůrčička a to koření! Senzace.“

„Pudink, zkuste pudink.“ To bylo jediné, co ze sebe Peter dostal. Potom se rozplakal.

Sirius slastně zavřel oči. Vykašlal se na dlouho vštěpované zásady slušného stolování a zlehka si ocucával prsty. Když oči zase otevřel, vsadil by se, že má nepřítomně rozšířené zorničky a na tváři mu hraje nepříčetný úsměv.

Remus, který právě přišel a posadil se vedle něj, na kolegy Poberty vyjeveně zíral.

„Jsem rád, že vám chutná,“ pronesl opatrně.

„To si nedokážeš ani představit,“ vydechl Sirius slastně. „Může mít člověk orgasmus z jídla?“

Remus ho vlídně poplácal po hlavě a Sirius se přistihl, že se na něj culí od ucha k uchu.

27\. bude zavřený na Grimmauldově náměstí. 27. bude úplněk. Ale tenhle večer byl perfektní a příští Vánoce už všechno může být jinak.

 

1975

Všechno bylo jinak. Spal v Jamesově pokoji, pod postelí měl ruksak, do kterého narychlo pobral, co si myslel, že pro něj má cenu.

Smutné na tom bylo, že to byly hlavně věci do školy, oblečení a pár vzpomínek na Andromedu. Do kapsy si dal malé hodinky, co dostal od Reguluse, když byl v prvním ročníku a škola byla jedna velká mizérie. Tehdy se nemohl dočkat, až vypadne na prázdniny. Dost smutná ironie, říkal si, když první noc, co byl doma, nasedl na koště s batohem na zádech a vyletěl jednou provždy z domu. Měl jsem se rozloučit s Regem, napadlo ho, ale tím by se prozradil. A tak vylétl z okna domu a zamířil nad Londýnem k Jamesovi.

James se na nic neptal a s kývnutím ho pustil dál, jakmile ho uviděl na prahu. Chtěl mu pomoct s batohem a Sirius se přistihl, že se mu třesou ruce. Nemělo to nic společného s letem zimní oblohou.

25\. prosince se probudil a v prvním okamžiku zpanikařil, kde to je. Pak uslyšel, jak James mluví s rodiči v přízemí. Pan a paní Poterrovi se ho ujali s takovou samozřejmostí, že před nimi málem začal brečet jako malý kluk. James ho naštěstí odvlekl do pokoje a prostě s ním jen byl a poslouchal všechno to svinstvo, co na něj Sirius vybalil, dokud se úplně nevyčerpal. Ani si nepamatoval, kdy usnul.

Když se dal trochu dohromady a sešel dolů, paní Potterová ho objala a na krbu visela ponožka navíc.

 

Odpoledne dorazil Peter a moc nevěděl, co říct, ale vrazil mu do rukou balíček v balicím papíře a byl ochotný hrát všechny deskové hry, kterými se je pan Potter snažil rozptýlit, i když mu to dvakrát nešlo.

Remus mu poslal sovu. Písmo měl ještě pořád roztřesené, ale Sirius si jeho dopis uložil k hodinkám, knížce od Andromedy a dárkům od Potterových a Petera.

 

1976

Když Sirius vklouzl do ložnice, sykavě vydechl a promnul si stehno. „Zatraceně.“

„Varoval jsem tě,“ řekl Remus ochraptěle a Sirius sebou škubl, jako by schytal ránu do tváře.

Neměl tu být. Remus měl být kdekoli jinde než tady. Na ošetřovně, když teď byl pod přísnějším režimem, protože se jeho proměna zhoršila. Ne, Sirius ji zhoršil. Všechno zvoral, jako vždycky. Měl být v knihovně, ze které si vybudoval pevnost z polic a tlustých svazků. Měl být s Peterem, s Lily nebo s Jamesem, s dalšími prefekty nebo s tou holkou z Mrzimoru, co po něm pokukovala. Jenom aby spolu nebyli o samotě.

Poslední týdny se Remus stal odborníkem ve vyhýbání se a ledovém tichu. Kdyby jim Brumbál nezabavil mapu, mohl si s její pomocí vypracovat neviditelnost na Jamesově úrovni.

Sirius byl za to vděčný. A bylo mu z toho zle.

„Neměl jsi do Chýše chodit. Požádal jsem tě o to,“ dodal Remus a provrtával ho pohledem. Oči měl pořád zarudlé, neskutečně lesklé. Jako by v nich pořád číhal vlk.

„Já jsem… Dvanácterák a Červíček na to byli sami… a já…“ koktal Sirius.

„Měl bych ti říkat opak toho, co po tobě chci,“ usoudil Remus.

„Byl jsi na tom hůř, když jste v Chýši byli jenom tři,“ namítl Sirius.

„A když jsme tam byli čtyři, málem jsem tě zabil.“

Remus ho varoval, že vlk na něj bude mít vztek. Že se proti němu obrátí za to, co udělal Srabusovi, a za to, jak ho prozradil. Zradil, to bylo to správné slovo, opravil ho v duchu Sirius.

„Neudělal bys to,“ zamumlal Sirius a posadil se na svou postel. Naštěstí tam byli James a Peter. „James tě dokázal zadržet a Peter tě rozptyloval.“

Remus se zasmál bez špetky pobavení. „Peter má zaděláno na noční můry do konce života.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. Potom se zadíval do stropu a zeptal se: „Co s tebou mám dělat?“

„Vzít mě novinama přes nos asi nepomůže,“ řekl Sirius a hlas ho zradil. Zadíval se na špičky bot.

Remus si unaveně lehl a zavřel oči. „Třeba jo. Když jsi pes, je s tebou lehčí pořízení.“

Po chvíli ho do ruky šťouchl vlhký psí čenich. Prosím, odpusť mi. Nebo ne, ale mluv se mnou. Aspoň to.

Remus ho nepřítomně pohladil po hlavě.

Matrace se prohnula pod vahou psího těla a Tichošlápek se natáhl vedle něj.

„Proč jsi tam Severuse poslal?“ zašeptal Remus.

To ti nemůžu říct. Prosím tě, promiň. Já… on to ví. U tebe jenom tušil, ale sledoval tě. Sledoval nás a místo tebe odhalil mě. Prý zírám a div neslintám. A mně to najednou přišlo děsně k smíchu. Byl to vtip. Jako celej můj život. Ubohej vtip. Urážel mě. Že prý to řekne Regovi, ale že moje rodina už to stejně asi ví, když mě vykopla.

Tak jsem si chtěl taky zavtipkovat.

Nejistě položil hlavu Remusovi na rameno. Prosím. Jestli chceš, dám ti pokoj. Nebudu zírat, slintat a žebrat o cokoli. Jenom…

V ten okamžik se Remus otočil a objal ho kolem krku. „Co s tebou mám dělat?“ zopakoval skoro ze spaní.

 

1977

Na tu otázku si Sirius vzpomněl, když zůstali sedět sami dva ve společenské místnosti obklopení vánočními řetězy, roztrhanými obaly od dárků, prázdnými lahvemi od máslového ležáku a zbytky cukroví. Peter se odvlekl do ložnice. Jamese někam odvlekla Lily. Spolužáci se vydali spát, muchlovat nebo si vykoledovat trest na památku, protože tohle byl pro jejich ročník poslední vánoční večírek. Tam venku zuřila válka a už nějakou dobu se vkrádala do Bradavic. Blythovic odešli ze školy, protože jejich otec vystupoval proti Voldemortovi a mezi zmijozelskými jim začalo jít o krk. Po chodbách létaly kletby a studenti se začínali dělit na tábory, které se střetnou ve světě tam venku.

Ale tenhle večer se smáli, blbi, červenali se a Sirius nedokázal spustit oči z Remuse, když otevřel jeho dárek.

„Vsadím se, že ji znáš,“ řekl nejistě Sirius.

Remus přikývl. „Znám a mám ji rád.“ Vtom otočil stránku a překvapeně vydechl. „Ty jsi začaroval ilustrace!“

Smečka vlků utíkala džunglí. Panter mrskl ohonem a elegantně seskočil ze stromu. Vodou klouzala v tichých smyčkách obří krajta.

Remus listoval a užasle se díval na obrázky.

„Napadlo mě vzít pár mudlovských knížek a zkusit je takhle upravit. Kouzelníci by si je měli číst. Třeba bysme je tak na ně mohli nalákat.“

Remus se na něj podíval a usmíval se takovým tím speciálním lupinovským úsměvem. Sirius si uvědomoval, jak jsou blízko. Stačil by krok... a vzít Remusovi knížku z rukou. To by mohla být poslední věc, co udělá. Jeden se nesmí stavět mezi vlkodlaka a jeho knihu, jestli si váží svého krku. A pak tu byl ten drobný detail, že byli obklopení celým Nebelvírem.

„Hm, vydávat mudlovské knihy pro kouzelnický trh,“ prohodil Remus, „v dnešní době slušná provokace.“ Zazubil se na Siriuse, kterému zvláštně zatrnulo. „Jsem pro.“

„Co jsi to dostal, Remusi?“ zeptala se Lily a objala ho kolem pasu.

„Knihu džunglí.“ Remus jí začal ukazovat ilustrace. Lily ji správně nadšeně obdivovala a oba se rozplývali nad Rikki-Tikki-Tavim.

 

Teď, o pár hodin později Remus stál uprostřed místnosti s konfetami ve vlasech a rozhlížel se, jako by se rozhodoval, kde začít s úklidem.

Potom začal s povzdechem odnášet krabice s pomačkanými papíry a odpadky stranou.

„Slyšel jsi o domácích skřítcích?“ zeptal se ho nevěřícně Sirius.

„Jo, a myslím, že nás nebudou mít rádi,“ odpověděl Remus, který skopával stranou konfety a dosáhl jen toho, že si jimi pokrýval tenisky.

Sirius vstal (trochu kolíbavě díky pití, které nemělo s máslovým ležákem nic společného), došel k Remusovi a poklepal mu na rameno. Když se Remus otočil, vážně na něj kývl a oznámil mu: „Jmelí.“

Remus se podíval nahoru a konfety mu legračně padaly z vlasů. „To tady můžeme nechat,“ rozhodl.

„Taky myslím,“ souhlasil Sirius. Naklonil se k němu a políbil ho. Netušil, co ho překvapilo víc – vlastní opilecká kuráž nebo teplo, které se mu rozlilo v břiše, když ucítil, jak mu Remus polibek zlehka, plaše oplácí.


End file.
